Sungai Sejuk (River)
For something other than the river, see Sungai Sejuk - disambiguation. Sungai Sejuk is one of the rivers in Just Cause 2. Description Like mosts rivers, with one exception, Panau Falls, the "river" is more like a channel on sea level, with two ends. Though it got the character of a river, with a large canyon and a large delta area in the north end in Pelaut Archipelago. The name means "Cold River" in Malaysian and "Cool River" in Indonesian and is related to the rivers path through the polaric or sub-polaric climate of the Berawan Besar Mountains. The length including the west river arm is around 13.4 km. The length of the east river arm is around 11.7 km. This is one of the two longest rivers in Panau. Northern end The north end is a wide delta, with two main river arms on each side around a outer snowy mountain massif. The west river is the longest.The west arm is split up in two smaller arms,going through one of the most urbanized areas in Panau, with three cities, Bandar Baru Nipah, housing the mighty PBC Tower. The western sub-arm goes out in a small village west of Pekan Lalang Liar, and the eastern sub-arm goes out within the city of Kota Pantai Kuala. The east arm passes under a M2 bridge, and goes then curvy to the north east through a green delta forest. Just before it goes out in the ocean, it splits up in two small arms. The east of those arm goes out just south of port Pulau Kait, with the west going out a little more far from the ports. Middle part This parts goes between the major split point for the north delta and the split point within the south delta. This part goes through a deep canyon right through the mountains. From the north, this part begins with some sort of lake south of the north split point. Within the shore of this lake, an alone Gas Station for boats can be found along an roadway. This is the only station found along the river shores, except for the one at Kota Pantai Kuala. A few kilometers south, just below the cliff of Gunung Gila Pangkat, the river goes through a narrow canyon, so narrow the Zhejiang 6903 ferry won't be able to turn there. Snow can be seen only some meters up on the cliff walls, and even small snowy spots can be found along this part. Going south, the canyon opens up and the river gets wider. The middle parts end within the split point of the south delta. Southern end The river splits up in two arms north of the island where the base Kem Sungai Sejuk an be found. In both arms, the river is very ground, so be careful when driving a boat. The east arm goes straight on, goes under a bridge, continues across some sort of flooded area (palm trees grows on the flooded river bed), goes under an M2 bridge, and goes out into the Panau Tengah Bay, just north-west of the city of Pekan Teluk Tengah. The west goes in a creek to the north-west, goes under another M2 bridge, and goes then out within Port Kuala Besar. Points of interest along the river Northern end *Pekan Juku-Juku *Kota Pantai Kuala. *PBC Tower / Bandar Baru Nipah. *Pekan Lalang Liar. *The green delta area of the east river arm is something that must be seen. *Pulau Kait including Kuala Cengkih. *Several snowy spot Easter Eggs. *Sungai Cengkih Besar. *2 Large bridges, one going over the other can be found in the inner part of the west river arm. Middle part *A lone Gas Station for boats. *Very narrow part of the canyon, just below Gunung Gila Pangkat. Southern end *Kem Sungai Sejuk. *Reapers HQ. *Port Kuala Besar. *Pekan Teluk Tengah. Gallery PBC tower.jpg|The PBC tower and the river. The Berawan Besar mountain is seen in the background. Sungai Sejuk river.jpg|Fast-travelling over the river. Floating cars.png|This Amphibious vehicles demonstation was done just outside Kota Pantai Kuala in one of the western arms of the Sungai Sejuk river. You can actually see a small part of the city to the right. Also notice the PBC Tower and the minimap location in the upper left corner. Si-47 Leopard near Kem Sungai Sejuk.jpg|The south end. Si-47 Leopard near Kem Sungai Sejuk. Parachuting at Sungai Sejuk river.jpg|Middle part. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 2 Locations Category:Natural objects